Roses and Whirlpools
by X-RayWildCharge
Summary: Bad at summaries :P Dawn and May are entering the Wallace cup again when they run into some old rivals and decide to go and watch the pokemon league Ikari/ContestShippings Rated T jut to be safe
1. Roses and Whirlpools

**Disclaimer: Wassup guys? This is my first ever fan fic so don't judge too much kay? ;) Anyways, I don't own pokemon… Sadly but it would be pretty awesome if I did. **

Chap 1

Dawn rested her hands on her knees as she panted heavily. She was stood outside the Pokemon centre in Celestic town. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief, she checked her poketech; 8:20am.

"Great," She sighed to herself, 20 minutes late. "I hope she hasn't been sitting in there waiting for me." She groaned. Dawn walked into the centre; she scanned the crowed as trainers rushed around.

"Dawn!" A voice called from behind her. Dawn span around and her face lit up, a girl jogged towards her, Dawn grinned as they hugged.

"Long time no see May." The addressed smiled and May handed Dawn a small paper bag, Dawn fished out the continence and her eyes widened; a small, sparkly pokeball hanging on the end of a key chain. Dawn immediately hooked it onto her backpack as she too gave May a small Paper bag; A bracelet with three green beads was brought out. Her face lit up as she slipped on the bracelet and lifted her arm up to admire it.

**An Hour Later**

Dawn yawned as she flopped down onto her bed. May stretched, she then jumped up off of hers and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go and train, I refuse to lose to you again," She flashed Dawn a confident grin and headed down the hallway of the Pokemon Centre, Dawn shook her head as she smiled to herself.

**Flash Back**

**"Piplup, whirlpool go!" Dawn cried as Piplup threw a powerful whirlpool attack at May's Glaceon. May just smiled, **

**"Glaceon, use mirror coat!" She called pumping her fist out in determination. Glaceon began to shimmer as the powerful whirlpool sped towards it; the attack hit the Glaceon with full force but was then sent back to where Piplup was standing with double the power. Both the Pokemon were sent backwards from the force when the timer bleeped and Marian cheerily called out over the mic.**

**"That's it, times up! And the winning coordinator of the Wallace cup is… Dawn with her Piplup!" **

**End Flash Back**

May stopped under a tree not far from the Pokemon centre, she took out a pokeball and Glaceon appeared from the flash of red light.

"Now Glaceon," May began, "We don't want to lose to Dawn again, we can't!" She said, confidence rising in her voice. "We want that Wallace cup ribbon more than anyone!"

"Gla!" Glaceon called in agreement, she too stared her trainer's determination and would stop at nothing to please her. Glaceon then rubbed her head against May's leg as she bent down to stroke Glaceon's soft ears.

"We have to win." She said through clenched teeth.

"May!" A familiar voice called to her, she turned to see a green haired guy walking towards her, a Roserade following in his wake. May wasn't quite sure how she felt about this, she now had Drew and Dawn to worry about and Drew was always such a jerk to her, although, he had always been there when she needed help.

"Hey Drew!" She called eventually, waving to the coordinator. "What are you doing in Celestic?" She asked realising that the cup was occurring by Lake Acuity and close to Snowpoint city; most coordinators would be there now.

"Just thought I'd stop by, this place has a rich history with the legendaries ya know." He sighed, a small smile playing on his lips as he closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.

May raised an eye brow.

"And what are you smiling at, may I ask," She said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Oh, just thinking about how your pokemon have improved, but mine are still better than yours and I'm going to win that ribbon." He smirked opening his eyes slightly.

"Oh yeah?! And what makes you so sure about that?!" May asked angrily, Roserade was glaring down at May's Glaceon but she refused to be intimidated and glared right back, Drew snickered and began walking away, he then turned back to her.

"I almost forgot" Pulling a rose from out of his sleeve, Drew tossed it towards May as she caught it in both hands. She always wondered what was up with him constantly giving out roses; the confused expression remained on her features as her rival began to stroll away. Even when they were younger he had such a cocky attitude, she found him quite amusing at times. May shook her head realising she had gone slightly pink. _"Pull yourself together!" _She scolded.

**oOoOoOo**

Dawn awoke from her nap to find Piplup looking down at her from the top of her pillow, she squealed slightly and Piplup took a step back. Dawn placed a hand to her head and sighed as she began rubbing her eyes.

"What was that for?" She moaned as Piplup trudged towards the door.

"Pi Piplup!" He exclaimed as he attempted to reach the doorhandle. Dawn stretched and lazily got off the bed, she opened the door for Piplup and the two walked down the corridor of the pokemon centre. Both Dawn and May had another day or so here before they would have to travel to Snowpoint city for the Wallace cup. Dawn was determined to win a second time and she couldn't let May or anyone else beat her.

**oOoOoOo**

"Piplup! Whirlpool!" Dawn called, Piplup began to glow slightly blue as he lifted his flippers and threw a giant whirlpool up in the air. "Now Ice beam!" Piplup froze the whirlpool and Dawn called another command. "Use drill peck to break the whirlpool." Piplup did as he was told and began spinning as his beak began to glow. The whirlpool broke into tiny pieces of ice that glittered in the sunlight as they blew away with the wind as the penguin pokemon made contact.

"You did it Piplup!" Dawn cried as her pokemon leaped up into her arms.

"Pip Piplup!" They finally had that move mastered. Dawn turned as there was a creepy chuckling behind her.

"Fancy meeting you in a place like this." Dawn shuddered as Conway stood over her; he readjusted his glasses and continued to smile at her in a creepy manner.

"Conway… what are you doing here?" She asked uncertainly, squeezing Piplup slightly and stepping backwards.

"I'm on my way to Snowpoint city but I saw an ice whirlpool and I instantly knew it was you. It's like we have a connection, right Dawn?" Dawn just laughed nervously. "It is very good by the way," he added, the smile faded and Dawn relaxed for a while.

"Thankyou Conway, I just met up with my friend May, from Petalburg city in the Hoenn region. We're on our way to the Wallace cup!" She spoke excitedly forgetting about how creepy the guy was for a second as she continued to talk about contests. Eventually Conway pushed his glasses further up his nose again.

"I have to go again Dawn, we shall meet again soon, our paths are intertwined you know." Conway waved to her as he walked off, Dawn shivered, _"That guy's such a creep_." She thought to herself.

**oOoOoOo**

May was sitting in the pokemon centre waiting for Dawn to come back. She began to curiously examine the rose. They were always red and there were no thorns in sight which meant he cut them off himself. May jumped as Dawn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Earth to may, are you in there?" She called tapping her head.

"Cut it out!" May exclaimed brushing Dawn off of her shoulder. Dawn raised an eye brow curiously as she pointed to the rose.

"Where'd you get that?" May turned her head not wanting Dawn to see the blush she felt coming on.

"An old rival," she mumbled quietly. Dawn began to giggle pulling May to her feet.

"You like him!" She exclaimed happily forcing her friend tell her exactly what happened. May rolled her eyes as they walked back to the room. She decided that she could feel a cough coming on and needed to get to bed early.

**Hey guys ^_^ this is my first ever fan fic so don't judge too much. I know it's not perfect and would really appreciate constructive criticism. I understand how ANNOYING it is when you're reading a great story but the author hasn't actually finished it so I will try my absolute best to finish it. Anyways, this is just the start, I thought I'd introduce some of the characters and not much is happening at the moment but a lot more action will be happening soon.**

_~X-Ray_WildCharge xox_


	2. Troublesome and January

**Disclaimer: I completely forgot to mention the ages of the trainers. Its basically set about 5 years on so I've decided that Dawn May and Kenny are now 15 while Paul and Drew are about 17. Anyways, I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Wish I did D:**

Chap 2

May groaned. Dawn had been in the bathroom for the past half hour and she needed to get ready to practice for the day, this was just wasting her time.

"Hurry up Dawn!" She yelled knocking on the bathroom door. Sadly it was the only one in the tiny room they both shared at the pokemon centre in Snowpoint city.

"Perfection cannot be rushed." Dawn retorted stubbornly. She continued to brush her blue locks needing her hair to be perfect even though nothing special was happening on that particular day.

"I need to get some practice done, and with the speed your going at I'm going to be stuck here all day." May grumbled as she shuffled back to her bed and flopped onto her back. She then turned over and skimmed through the continence of her bag looking for her beloved Blaziken. At that moment Dawn burst out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" She asked May twirling around.

"Umm, was that a trick question?" May asked innocently. "You look exactly the same as always."

"Yes, well, I didn't really do anything different." Dawn said honestly. May got up to get changed and the girls we down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hey, Dee Dee!" A guy with reddish brown hair and a green T-Shirt called from across the café. Dawn scowled but stood up and waved to him anyway.

"Kenny!" She called beckoning him over to their table. "And quit calling me that!" May looked questioningly at her companion as the stranger dodged the crowds to get to them. He placed his tray on the table and sat opposite the two girls.

"The name's Kenny." He held out a hand to May and she shook it.

"May," she replied. "So, I'm guessing you're rivals?" She questioned curiously.

"Yes, and we've also known each other since nursery-school."

"Interesting, and I'm also guessing you're entering the cup too."

"Yep, here are my partners." Kenny stood up and produced two pokeballs from his pocket. He tossed them up into the air and an Empoleon and Breloom appeared from the flash of red light. "They've been with me for a long time and we're going to win that ribbon!" He stated proudly puffing his chest out confidently.

"No, I am!" The girls cried in unison standing up from the table fiercely. People turned to look their wondering what all the commotion was. They sweat dropped and sat back down; Dawn covered her face with her beanie while May flushed. Kenny smirked returning his pokemon and sitting down with them.

"Well, looks like there's going to be some friendly competition this year." He said between mouthfuls of scrambled egg. Dawn nodded excitedly.

"And may the best coordinator win!" She grinned holding her hand out. Kenny and May glanced at each-other questioningly until Dawn sighed and grabbed both of their hands in turn and put them on top of hers. She then lifted it up as did the other two, all beaming at one another. A rose landed on the table just in-front of May making her jump.

"You organised a little party without inviting me?" Drew asked in mock offence. He sat his tray besides Kenny and slipped into the seat accompanying it. "I thought you would know better December," He tutted lifting a spoon of cornflakes to his mouth.

"Its M-A-Y!" She growled crossing her arms over her chest. "You actually got it right the other day grass head!"

"Whatever you say, March." Drew smirked as Dawn and Kenny looked between the two.

"So, you must be Drew," Dawn smiled grabbing the green haired boy's hand and shaking it vigorously. "I'm Dawn Berlitz." Drew smiled kindly at the bluenette.

"Nice to meet you Dawn," he greeted as she let go of his hand.

"How come your nice to her?!" May said huffily stuffing her mouth with food. Drew ignored the comment and introduced himself to Kenny.

**oOoOoOo**

"Roserade lets go!" Drew yelled, gracefully tossing his pokeball into the air.

"Come on Breloom!" Kenny called as the mushroom pokemon appeared on the battle field. "Stun spore!" The Breloom began to spin rapidly as a golden powder leaked onto the battle field coming from the Pokemon's open mouth. Drew flicked his hair from his eyes and called out a move.

"Roserade, use petal dance," he smirked as his Pokemon leaped up high into the air, pink petals began to forcefully whip around the arena cancelling out the stun spore and hitting the opposing Breloom.

"Rose!" It called arrogantly landing much like a ballet dancer would. Kenny clenched his fists in frustration as his Breloom landed on its face.

"Use mach punch!" He growled. Breloom leaped to its feet and sped towards the Bouquet pokemon landing a clean punch to its face. Roserade was sent backwards several meters but managed to stay on its feet, dust began to fly ever-where.

"Go Kenny, Go Drew!" Dawn cheered from the sidelines as the battle unfolded in front of the two teens.

"You can do it!" May yelled waving her hands above her head excitedly. It had been a long time since she had seen Drew compete in a contest or battle. It had been a long time since she had seen him at all.

"Solar beam," Drew's voice boomed as his expression was determined. Roserade began storing energy and Kenny saw this as an opportunity and called out his next attack.

"Breloom, Energy ball!"

"Do it!" Called Drew just as the energy ball came thundering towards Roserade. A powerful beam of light cancelled out the Breloom's attack and hit it squarely in the chest. It stumbled backwards and fell on its back.

"Breloom is unable to battle, Roserade wins and so Drew is the victor!" May called as she leaped up off her seat. Drew smiled and pointed a pokeball at his pokemon.

"You did great Roserade, thankyou," he said as he pocketed the ball. Kenny did the same and the two coordinators walked to the middle and shook hands.

"You may have won the battle, but I'll win the contest!" Kenny grinned stubbornly. Drew just flicked his hair and walked up to the stands where May and Dawn were standing.

"How was that January? I've been training you know." He smirked.

"IT'S MAY YOU DIMWIT! M-A-Y!" She growled ignoring his real question.

"Yes, I know July," he smirked tilting her chin up with his finger; he grinned at her red face and walked off back to the pokemon centre. Dawn giggled.

"I knew it, your perfect for each other!" May glared at her friend.

"Yep, he's my prince charming!" She said sarcastically, storming off into the centre. Dawn sighed happily; she waved a good bye to Kenny and walked in herself.

**oOoOoOo**

Dawn stretched as she entered the building; she began walking to her room when she spotted a familiar purple headed trainer at the desk passing his pokemon to the Nurse Joy. She plastered a smile to her face and trotted over to him, her hands innocently behind her back.

"Hey Paul," she called lifting a hand as she got nearer. Paul ignored the girl and walked away from the Desk to the waiting seats. He shoved his hands in his pockets and the usual scowl was visible on his features. Dawn followed and sat herself in the seat next to the trainer. "Paul, didn't you hear me before?" She questioned swinging her legs slightly as she rested her hands on her knees.

"Yeah, I saw you." He grunted crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" She piped up trying to strike up some kind of conversation.

"You're so troublesome." He mumbled ignoring her question.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She yelled, causing the people around them to stare.

"You're such a troublesome girl." He repeated ignoring all the people around. He gave her a side long glance, the scowl portraying his annoyed emotions. "What do you want anyway?"

"I wanted to see how you were you jerk." She replied hotly sitting up straight and crossing her arms over her chest. "It seems you are incapable of being nice to anyone!" She growled. Paul was unfazed by her outburst and when Nurse Joy called for him to get his pokemon; he walked out of the centre not even saying good bye. Dawn was furious, she marched out of the centre and caught up with him, and she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her. His expression was shock for a moment because he obviously wasn't expecting her to do this but then he smirked.

"Feisty as ever I see." Dawn growled; her face red with anger.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" She spat, releasing him from her tight grip. After realising how close they were, she took a step back, her anger turning into embarrassment and her face went a darker shade of red. Paul raised his eyebrows.

"You keep surprising me Troublesome. But I refuse to battle someone like you." He said simply turning away from her again and heading towards lake Acuity. "I have to train."

By this time Dawn was fuming again.

"Troublesome eh?!" She snapped crossing her arms stubbornly.

"With a capital T," the smirk was obvious in his voice and he didn't even bother turning back around to speak with her, he waved his hand as if dismissing her and Dawn stormed off back to the Pokemon Centre.

**oOoOoOo**

"Well at least he doesn't call you any random month EXCEPT May," May told her friend as she pulled off the remaining shoe and placed it under her bed.

"Yes but Troublesome?!" She retorted pulling a boot off while Piplup helped with the other. "The hell I'm troublesome," Dawn had successfully pulled it off and was shoving it under her bed like her friend.

"Boys are weird, they're something we will never understand," May sighed as she pulled her gloves off and placed them next to her bandanna which was folded neatly on her bed-side cabinet.

"Well, you call Drew grass head or Cabbage head, what should I call Paul?" Dawn questioned slipping off her beanie and putting it on hers.

"Hmm," May paused for a moment thinking. "Purple hair right? How about grape head?" She suggested as she stood up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Dawn snorted.

"Perfect." She scooped Piplup up and hugged him tight. The room was becoming very dark and so she padded over to the wall and flicked the light switch. May then exited the bathroom in a green tank top and black leggings; she yawned and climbed onto her bed as Dawn entered the bathroom and May picked up Glaceon's pokeball and the fresh snow pokemon curled its self on May's pillow.

**That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed ^_^ and would appreciate some comments, I need to improve and only you guyz can help. I would like it if you gave any suggestions to what you want to happen in the series, I have a mild idea of how its gonna go in my head but I'm open to any new suggestions or things that might happen. It'd be fun to have other people's ideas in the story and it would give me more to write about. **

~X-Ray_WildCharge


	3. Friendships are born

**Disclaimer: Thought I'd do this chapter mainly from the guy's POV ish thing, I'm kinda stuck with the girls' atm so bare with me heh… I also need reviews, I don't care if they're good or bad, if they're bad its better for me anyway coz I can improve! And I'm sorry this one didn't come out sooner I was away for a few dayz, family holiday :3 Anyways I don't own pokemon or anything bla bla bla but I wish I did because, I could make the shippings real :D MWAHAHAHAHAHA _ seriously, Satoshi Tajiri** **is so awesome! **

Chap 2

Paul sat alone, his legs dangling over the water that swirled below him.

"Magikarp, karp," the fish pokemon said as it leaped out of the water. Lake Acuity was shimmering in the morning sun and Paul sighed, he was taking a break and checking the stats of the Golduck he had just caught. _"Not too bad…"_ He thought as the moves it knew popped up on the screen of his pokedex; Aqua tail, Zen Headbutt, Water pulse and Amnesia. He pocketed the pokeball and leaned back on his elbows. Training could wait for now. Unlike at Snowpoint, the sun was out and there was no snow in sight. It was only about an hours walk from the city but the weather changed drastically from blizzards to sunshine. A certain green headed coordinator was also enjoying the view as his Roserade pranced around following its trainer. Drew spotted Paul and went over to say hi. He had seen him speaking to Dawn; well, not really speaking but angering Dawn in the Pokemon Centre at Snowpoint City.

"Hi there," he called sitting down cross legged next to him. Paul turned to face the stranger and scowled at him. Drew flicked his hair and held out his hand. "The names Drew, I saw you talking to Dawn the other day. Nice to meet you," he commented, smirking ever so sightly.

"Paul," Paul said in return taking his hand but quickly pulling away. "How do you even know Troublesome?" He questioned sizing the teen up.

"January is her friend. I know her as we're rivals and have been for years now, ever since she travelled Hoen with Ash Ketchum," Drew said simply.

"You know Ash?" Paul asked him looking a little surprised.

"Yep, how did you come to know them?" Drew asked curiously.

"He doesn't like my training methods and so, he was my rival a few years back. Before when he was travelling Sinnoh with Troublesome and Rock or whatever his name is. Anyway, what kind of a name is January?" He smirked leaning forward and looking down into the water.

"What kind of a name is Troublesome?" Drew asked slyly. Paul rolled his eyes but gave him an approving nod. He had taken a liking to this Drew kid, he didn't seem that pathetic and nowhere near a babyish as Ash.

**oOoOoOo**

Drew and Paul stood opposite each other; both with a pokeball in hand. Drew flicked his hair and tossed a pokeball into the air rather gracefully.

"Absol, lets go!" The coordinator called as a dog like pokemon appeared from a flash of red light. Paul narrowed his eyes and took out a pokeball himself.

"Honchkrow, stand by for battle. Paul growled as he carelessly chucked his pokeball into the air and an intimidating flying/dark type landed before the Absol. The Absol raised its head confidently, showing that the bird's intimidation methods were not working.

"Absol, use flash," Drew called and the pokemon leaped up into the air as a flash of blinding white light fell around the battle field making it impossible for the Honchkrow to locate it. Paul gritted his teeth but called out the next attack.

"Honchkrow, sky attack on the ground," Drew looked at Paul with confusion and his pokemon appeared to be glowing from inside the light.

"Waterpulse," Drew commanded his Absol. A bubble of water began to form by the Pokemon's mouth and it reared up on its hind legs before lashing his head causing a wave like form of water to crash towards the opposing pokemon.

"Now!" Called Paul and the Honchkrow flew up before speeding down towards the ground. There was a white aura surrounding him and when he got in contact with the field, dirt and rocks cancelled out both the flash and the waterpulse. The crow like pokemon flew up high again examining the damage he had caused to the battle field. There was a giant hole in the ground and stray rocks and dirt lay everywhere. Absol struggled to its feet; it glared up at the Honchkrow as it flew about the sky tormenting the poor pokemon.

"Absol, Razor wind," Drew called as Absol ignored the cuts and bruises, reminding himself that they were just a dull and annoying pain in the back of his mind. The scythe on Absol's head began to glow white and it swung its head, sending out a white crescent blade of energy at the Honchkrow. It all happened too quickly and by the time Paul told his pokemon to dodge, it was too late and the Honchkrow began to plummet towards the earth.

"Pull up!" Paul growled at his pokemon. It spread out its dark blue wings and narrowly missed smashing into the rubble below. "Use dark pulse now." He commanded and Honchkrow tuned its head to the Absol and released a black and purple beam towards it. The Absol took the hit and Drew looked on in concern.

"Absol, can you continue?" He asked as Absol turned to its trainer.

"Ab," he replied nodding his head indicating that he could go on. After a few more hits and misses both the pokemon were tiering quickly. Absol was panting hard and Honchkrow was flying very low, unable to keep altitude.

"Use night slash." Paul snapped at his pokemon. Honchkrow began speeding towards the Absol, its wings glowed a light purple.

"Dodge it Absol!" Drew cried but it was too slow. The Honchkrow's wing smashed into the Absol and it was forced backwards; crashing into to ground causing dust to fly around the battle field.

"Absol!" Drew called running out onto the field, losing his calm characteristic for a moment. The pokemon was lying on the dirt.

"Ab… sol," it mumbled quietly, not moving.

"Thankyou, Absol," Smiled Drew returning it to its pokeball. Paul did the same but without the gratitude. He glared at it and chucked it back into his bad. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked up to Drew.

"You're pretty tough… for a coordinator." He smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Drew retorted stubbornly, flicking his bangs and then heading towards the path that lead back to Snowpoint city.

**oOoOoOo**

When the two teens arrived back at the Snowpoint city pokemon centre, they spotted the two girls making a fuss of Kenny's Empoleon. They both rolled their eyes and Paul glared daggers at Kenny as he reached over to pat Dawn playfully on the head.

"So what do you think of that pathetic excuse of a trainer?" Paul muttered to Drew nodding towards Kenny. Drew snorted.

"What do you think I think?" He scoffed. "I battled him the other day, and I practically thrashed him, he's so weak it's a wonder he actually managed to get into the grand festival a few years back. " Paul raised his eyebrows; he smirked as he looked over towards the trainer again. The girls then spotted the two guys from the other side of the court yard. They waved them over but the boys just rolled their eyes at each other and pretended not to notice them. Dawn pouted and dragged both May and Kenny over to where they were standing.

"Where were you both today?!" Dawn demanded.

"What is it to you, troublesome girl?" Paul growled, glaring at the bluenette that stood before him.

"Well excuse me your rudeness but I just wanted to know what you have been doing all day!" She yelled back, her face turning red with anger. Both May and Drew sweat dropped while Kenny narrowed his eyes.

"Don't talk to Dee Dee like that!" He snapped at Paul placing his hand on her shoulder protectively.

"I can talk to whomever I want, how ever I want," Paul spat, eyeing Kenny's hand, he clenched his fists, the anger spreading throughout his body. Dawn shook Kenny off and Paul smirked. She stepped in between them, both May and Drew stayed silent not wanting to get involved with the awkward situation.

"Will you two stop it right now," Dawn demanded, glaring at both boys in turn. Kenny was taken aback. He was expecting her to take his side, not trying to break them up. Paul ignored Dawn and continued to glare at Kenny. The staring contest went on for a while, Dawn sighed and went to stand with May, the girls glanced at each other and Dawn shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Stop calling her troublesome anyway, it's extremely irritating!" Kenny whined childishly. Paul just sneered at this, as did Drew though he tried hard to conceal it.

"Stop calling her 'Dee dee' then," Paul snarled in response. He folded his arms across his chest and stood over Kenny in a dominant fashion trying to intimidate the younger boy. Kenny blushed and shrank back cowardly. He glanced towards the girls and Drew, the green haired coordinator was smirking at him menacingly and so he stumbled off, face red with anger and embracement. Paul gave a content grunt and motioned for Drew to follow as he strode into the pokemon centre. The two girls were left alone, the sky was turning an inky blue and they looked at each other questioningly.

"What the hell was that about?!" May asked in an exasperated tone.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Dawn replied pulling her red coat closer and white scarf tighter around her neck. She shivered as a cold wind blew past them, her hair blowing in her face while May's ruffled slightly. The two girls headed for the warmth if the pokemon centre where May got out the room key as they piled into the tiny room, Dawn collapsing on her bed.

**Kaaaay that's the end of this chapter. Anyways pleeeeease review, it would mean a lot to me and, chu get many free cookies :3 –pulls out many cookies- plus It will make my stories much better and don't forget that you can always request for something to happen in a chapter and if I liek it then it shall be published and you will get credit. Anyways, remember, be happy and pokemon is amashing, ok? Good, now buh bai**

_~X-Ray_WildCharge_


	4. Day one of the Wallace Cup

**Sorry I haven't written for ages, I got kinda stuck plus we had all of our end of year exams so I've had more studying to do. I needed inspiration so I've been watching a lot of anime lately :D Anywaysss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I wouldn't be smart enough to come up with such an amazing idea :P**

Dawn and May were sitting together backstage of the 'battle arena' **(A/N Sorry I dunno what its called :P) **

"Good luck May!" Dawn chirped, squeezing her best friend's hand. May giggled and squeezed back.

"You too Dawn, for tomorrow I mean, this I just so exiting!" She exclaimed happily.. May wore and Arabian style pink half shirt with a yellow heart and a yellow border on the sleeves and neck. She also wore a peach veil with a green gem on top, and a light purple long skirt with a piece of pink fabric at the waist. An announcement was made on screen; the next coordinator to come up would be May Maple. The girl took a deep breath and smiled at her best friend confidently.

"You're going to be great May!" Dawn exclaimed as the addressed smiled and walked over to the corridor connecting to the stage area.

"Here I go…" She muttered to herself, glancing at the pokeball she held in her hands. Bright lights hit the girl and she was welcomed by the cheering of the crowd. She blinked a few times trying to get used to the lights and spotted the judges table where Wallace, nurse joy, Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo were sitting. May took a deep breath as the crowd went wild and Marian had finished introducing her, she stepped forward with her right leg.

"Glaceon, on stage!" She yelled, gracefully throwing the pokeball high up into the air. Her Glaceon appeared from an explosion of small snowflakes, it held both its head and tail high in the air proudly awaiting its trainer's commands.

"Use ice beam," May called confidently; her Glaceon jumped high into the air and shot an ice beam at the mass of water below. The entire pool froze over creating an ice rink like arena; Glaceon swiftly landed on it and began to skate in circles causing flakes of ice to fly into the air creating a glittering appearance. The crowd began to cheer loudly and Lilian commented on the beauty of the move, May narrowed her eyes, a big grin spreading out across her face. "Now jump and use shadow ball please," May said to her pokemon. The Glaceon leaped gracefully into the air and released a purple ball of energy towards the frozen pool. Ice whipped around everywhere causing a blizzard like wind to form around the stage. There were many oo's and ar's from the crowed as May called out the next move. "Mirror coat!" She yelled, the Glaceon began to glow pink causing the surrounding ice shards to also glow a faint pink. The crowd went wild as the ice subsided, May waved and walked back towards the backstage area where she met mid way with a smiling Drew.

"Me and Dawn have a lot to live up to," he commented while handing her a crimson red rose. May couldn't help a smile escape her lips.

"Did I really do well… what if it wasn't enough?" She asked worriedly, a frown crossing her features. Drew shook his head,

"I doubt you will be ranked one of the lowest May," the two high-fived as Drew began to make his way towards the stage, May smiled as a squealing Dawn met her on the other side of the corridor.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, squeezing May tightly. May smiled, she then turned to the screen in the centre of the room where a coordinator with green hair flicked his bangs and sent out a strong looking Absol.

"Use flash," he commanded; the black spot on the Absol's head began to glow a blinding light and it expanding out across the battle field making it almost impossible to see. Some of the audience members shielded their eyes while others muttered among themselves. May's face twisted with worry,

"What is he doing?!" She muttered nervously. Dawn glanced at her friend and back at the screen, she narrowed her eyes questioningly, knowing that Drew was up to something. His voice could be heard from behind the blinding light,

"Use irontail." He called, a violent splash of water could be heard and then water droplets began to cancel out the light, making the spray glitter and dampen the audience in the front row. The crowd hollered and cheered for Drew and he bowed gracefully, returning his Absol and strutting off of the stage. Dawn and Kenny would be up the second day of the competition considering there were so many contestants entering that year.

**oOoOoOo**

The violet haired trainer growled in frustration. There was a notice on the door of the ice type gym reading; "Closed until Wallace cup has finished".

"Looks like I'm going to have to stay longer than intended," Paul snarled to himself storming back towards the Snowpoint city pokemon centre. He sat himself on one of the chairs in the lobby; took out his iPod and stuffed his earphones into his ears grumpily. Closing his eyes, he shoved his hands in his pockets aimlessly waiting for another pointless day to pass. He hated doing nothing and realised he should be training but could not be bothered to during this moment in time. After a short while he could feel another presents to his right, he opened an eye and the green haired trainer from yesterday was watching him curiously.

"What?" Paul scowled, pausing the music. Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"I'll have you know that I made it to the next round of the Wallace cup," he said smugly. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Drew, I honestly don't care and you're probably going to win anyway." Drew frowned leaning back against the plastic chair.

"I don't know, there is some pretty good competition this year, May is getting really good and Dawn has been winner around four times in a row. May hasn't entered since Dawn beat her the first time because she has been training really hard and she beat the grand festival back in Hoen. Paul looked very surprised at this.

"Wow, trou- I mean Dawn is a really powerful coordinator," he muttered. Drew smirked, only to receive a death glare from Paul. Giggling could be heard from across the lobby and May, Dawn and Kenny were all walking towards the front desk. Kenny handed a few of his pokeballs to the nurse while the two girls waved towards Drew and Paul. The green haired coordinator flicked his hair and smirked while Paul scowled. Dawn began to jog towards them only to trip over her two own feet and fall flat on her face.

"Owww…" She muttered rubbing her nose and pushing herself to a sitting position. May began laughing at her friend while a concerned look could be seen from Kenny who was coming towards them. Paul rolled his eyes while Drew smiled kindly. Dawn growled at May which caused her to shut up immediately, the two girls finally made it and lounged on the seats opposite Drew and Paul.

"Sorry about that," Dawn muttered sheepishly, Kenny smiled at her and placed a hand on her head.

"Dee dee, you're always doing stuff like that," Dawn narrowed her eyes,

"Quit calling me that," she huffed stubbornly which received a mumbled, 'Pathetic' from Paul.

"That was an amazing performance you two!" Kenny exclaimed, glancing in May and Drew's direction. The two smiled and Drew bowed his head.

"I expect you and Dawn to be just as good tomorrow, I hope to be facing all of you at some point. He glanced at May who blushed ever so slightly. "And I hope to be against you in the finals," he added. May gave a short nod but then said,

"Either you or Dawn, no offence Kenny but I have to either destroy Drew for beating me in the first grand festival contest I ever entered, or Dawn for last time I entered the Wallace cup!" The others sweat dropped and Kenny grinned at her.

"I know how you feel May, I swear I'm going to beat Dawn, no, all of you no matter what!" He yelled confidently. Paul scowled and began to walk back to the rooms. Dawn puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Rude much!" She growled, crossing her arms over her chest. May and Drew chuckled while Kenny narrowed his eyes in Paul's direction. Nurse Joy's cheery voice could be heard from across the room and Kenny waved to the three trainers around him.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Dawn," he said before walking off to collect his pokemon. Drew smirked and handed May a rose before walking in Paul's direction which lead back to his room. A small blush formed on her cheeks and Dawn giggled to herself.

"Sh.. shut up Dawn!" May stuttered shoving a hand over her friend's mouth. This caused Dawn to laugh even harder; May clenched her teeth in a frustrated manor and began walking off towards Lake Acuity. Dawn smiled, shaking her head as she began back to their room to pick up her pokemon. A familiar figure could be seen walking down the corridor and Dawn felt her cheeks growing hot.

"P.. Paul!" She waved, running to join him. The result was her falling face first, yet again. Paul's eyes widened and he reached down towards her but stopped himself mid-way and shrouded his emotions with his signature scowl. Dawn stood back up and rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"What do you want troublesome?" Paul sighed fixing his cold gaze on the girl besides him.

"Quit calling me that! And well, I was wondering, if you would, um, wanna watch the contest tomorrow, I mean, it might give you some more battling ideas, it always did help Ash." She stuttered having to jog to keep up with his walking pace. Paul scoffed,

"Why would I want to watch you do a contest?!" He smirked, putting his hand behind his head. Dawn's face flushed and she clenched her fists.

"I just thought you might want to expand you're battling abilities grape head!" She yelled running off back to her room, not allowing Paul to see the tears that were forming in her eyes. The violet haired boy stopped in his tracks and looked back in the direction that she had ran, stunned for a second. He shook his head and continued walking.

"Grape head?" He muttered to himself, an amused smirk playing at his lips.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D I'll try to update more often but that's no guarantee :( **

**~X-Ray**


End file.
